


i’m alright if you’re alright

by stardustkiss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Sad and Happy, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love sapnap, i was feeling stressed so i wrote this :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkiss/pseuds/stardustkiss
Summary: sapnap is having a rough time by himself, and everything just seems to be okay when dream is there with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	i’m alright if you’re alright

**Author's Note:**

> cw (content warning ) + tw ( trigger warning )
> 
> • smallest mentions of thr*wing up / emetophobia ( not detailed in the slighest just mentioned ! ) 
> 
> • mentions of food ( again not in detail ) 
> 
> • self-doubt & self-deprication 
> 
> • struggling with schoolwork / homework related stress 
> 
> just wanted to add these warnings just in case! happy reading! stay safe everyone! ♡
> 
> title from this december by ricky montgomery!

a wave of dread settled into his spine as he stared helplessly at his monitor, dark blue eyes glued to a massive wall of text. the words looked at him tauntingly, knowing that he couldn’t get through two sentences without instantly backtracking in a useless attempt to understand.

sapnap couldn’t do this, but he couldn’t admit it. there was too much too fast, too many due dates, too much expected of him. he leaned forward in his chair, resting his right elbow on the desk and settling his cheek in his hand. 

the words blurred together against the bright white webpage, tabs and tabs lined up along the top of google chrome. he was never going to get finished in time, sometimes he was convinced his professors arranged to make all his assignments due on the same days. 

and it wasn’t like he wasn’t doing his work when it was assigned, it was just that it piled up before he could finish any of it. now he had three days and more than half of his grade relied on the work he submitted.

a shaky breath wracked through his ribs, pain ached in his torso as he refused to let himself relax. he had to try again, he had to force himself to do his work. he’d reward himself later, but until then he’d let himself suffer for the benefits of the long run. 

sapnap dragged his hand over his face as desperation tickled his mind and began to make him feel a little shakey. he pushed his fingers into his messy black hair, fringe framing his narrowed eyes, half of his mullet-esque hair pulled into a ponytail. 

focus. it was easy. read, one word at a time. sapnap readjusted himself in his chair, it creaked under him and he went back to the beginning of the paragraph again. 

he murmured the words under his breath this time, which helped him get further than he ever did before. the knowledge was even sticking a little better, considering before he wasn’t absorbing even a syllable of the academic article. 

it was so promising until it wasn’t. a word he had never seen, heard, or read in his life appeared on his monitor and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

he had to be making this up, wasn’t he? surely that wasn’t a word? sapnap leaned closer to his monitor, reading it slower, and whispered it in all the pronunciations he could think of. god, his head hurt.

sapnap dropped his head into his hands, pushing his palms against his tightly shut eyes and sitting in complete silence. this wasn’t working and it was all his fault. 

why couldn’t he just be better at this? couldn’t he just have a bigger vocabulary? what was wrong with him? how could he be stuck on something for so long? why was he so bad at helping himself? 

before he could spiral further, knuckles tapped against his bedroom door and he weakly hummed out a reply. it was a miracle that dream even heard him through the door. with a slow push the door was eased open and dream stood in the doorway with a glass of water. 

sapnap hadn’t raised his head, still keeping his hands against his eyes, vision going all fuzzy at this point. he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on, he didn’t think this could get any worse but here it was.

“hey,” dream said softly, pressing the chilled glass against the back of sapnap’s hand and watching his shoulders rise the slightest bit. “it’s me, it's just me.”

carefully, sapnap pulled his hands away from his face and eased his eyes open. everything felt so bright, he squinted in distaste. he looked up at dream, who he lived with just off of campus, they’d met back in middle school and had been inseparable since.

before sapnap could even open his mouth, dream offered him the glass of water and his shaky hand reached to grab it. dream hummed, gesturing to his other hand and nodding when sapnap reached for it with both of his hands now. 

when he safely had the glass in his grip, dream relaxed slightly, but still watched sapnap carefully as he took a long sip of the cold water. as he gulped down water, dream reached for the computer mouse and minimized the window without batting an eye.

“dream!” sapnap pulled away from the glass with a startled noise, sitting up in his chair and nearly tipping over. “i have work to do.”

“i know you do, take a break.” dream pushed his chair back away from his desk with both of his hands and then made eye contact with sapnap. which wasn’t fair at all because the green in his eyes always looked the kindest when he was trying to get sapnap to do something. “please, for me.” he offered, sure that sapnap wouldn’t do it for himself.

“i hate when you do that.” sapnap mumbled with a roll of his eyes, a half truth. dream knew more than anyone that sapnap would do anything for him. “now can you please move? you kinda trapped me.” sapnap frowned softly, sitting in his desk chair as dream held both of the armrests. 

“if you take a break, then sure.” dream eased himself away from the chair and instead stepped back until he could rest against sapnap’s desk. 

“what? you’re supervising me?” sapnap shook his head in disbelief, pulling his knees to his chest and taking another long sip of water. “don’t trust me or something?” 

“because you’re so good at taking care of yourself,” dream scoffed, voice dripping with sarcasm as he glanced over his best friend hunched in his chair. “come on, go lay down.” 

“you freak, you’re just going to watch me sleep?” sapnap scrunched up his nose, tilting his head back as he swallowed down the rest of the water and held the glass out towards dream. without a word dream uncrossed his arms, took the glass and set it down on the desk. at the same time sapnap stretched his legs back out and stood up from his chair.

“listen, you can’t be so grumpy that i care about you.” dream chided fondly, gripping the back of the chair as sapnap lazily made his way to his bed. dream pushed the chair back to its spot in front of the desk, and went to open up sapnap’s blinds that had been shut for how many days straight. “get some sunlight in here too.” 

“i’ll show you grumpy,” sapnap threatened in his least threatening voice, dragging his feet over to his bed and yawning loudly. “dude my head is throbbing.”

“yeah? i wonder why.” dream pulled the blinds half-open, sunlight pouring into the room in thin lines. “i wouldn’t be surprised if that water i brought you was the only thing you’ve drunk all day.” he scanned the room casually before watching sapnap pull the covers back and climb into bed. “did you eat?” 

sapnap made a small noise in reply, sinking into his mattress and folding the blankets back over him. only the top of his head was sticking out, his hair incredibly out of place. dream sighed quietly, crossing the room and standing beside the lump that was sapnap hiding from him under his blankets.

dream’s hand curled in the sheets before he yanked them quickly away from sapnap and left him uncomfortably cold in his own bed. sapnap groaned, so not in the mood for this that it wasn’t even funny. 

“when’s the last time you ate?” dream asked, inspecting his best friend who curled up in a ball and pressed his face into his pillow, it was a miracle his ponytail hadn’t completely fallen out. “nick.” 

“oh fuck off man,” sapnap huffed into his pillow, this was foul play and dream knew it. because dream knew him, in his entirety. he weakly pulled his head away from the pillow and frowned up at dream, eyes unable to maintain contact. “i literally can’t keep anything down, i can’t.” 

“okay…okay.” dream softened considerably at the response, he let go of the blankets and instead slowly began to tuck him in. “do you think you can try something small? easy on the stomach?” 

“i don’t fucking know,” sapnap watched his best friend lay blankets on top of him and he sighed lightly. screw him for being so thoughtful and kind. he made a small noise of disagreement and dream raised an eyebrow.

“what? don’t like how i’ve tucked you in? i did this out of the kindness of my heart and you don’t appreciate it?” dream stopped his tucking in immediately and sapnap made another noise, god he was annoying. he didn’t want to use his words, dream should be able to know what different grunts and hums meant by now. 

sapnap untucked the blankets around him and turned onto his side, back facing dream. he moved over in the bed and patted the space behind him. after a few seconds of nothing happening, sapnap rolled his eyes and smacked the bed harder. 

“lay the fuck down.” sapnap didn’t want to have to spell it out, he wanted a hug and he wanted it now. dream laughed quietly, he already knew but he wanted him to admit it. sapnap was irritated as he heard dream shuffling around and felt the bed begin to sink next to him. 

“you could’ve at least said please.” dream reminded him as he laid down beside his best friend, pulling the blankets back around them and neatly evening out any creases. 

“please.” sapnap breathed out, rolling over so he was facing dream and staring at him until dream opened his arms as if it was second nature. sapnap scooted closer, resting his head on dream’s chest and sighing shakily when dream’s arms wrapped around him. 

something about getting a hug from your favourite person made everything feel better for as long as it lasted. even though things clearly weren’t completely fine, it all seemed to cease existing and all he knew was his heart under his ear. 

“do you think you could eat like your favourite food or something?” dream suggested, rubbing his hand over sapnap’s arm to offer additional comfort. sapnap raised his gaze, peeking up at dream’s fluffy dirty blonde hair, almost brown in this light and his green eyes looking back down at him. dream offered him the tiniest smile and sapnap hated that he immediately smiled back, so much for being mad at him. 

“mm, maybe, probably.” sapnap readjusted where his head was sitting until it was the most comfortable option and dream decided he was too polite to mention he got a mouthful of his hair. “i’ve just been too overwhelmed to do anything, i don’t know dude, i feel like i’m being buried alive.” 

“i don’t like the sound of that.” dream murmured, his free hand coming up to pet through sapnap’s hair. killing two birds with one stone as he managed to get it out of his mouth and made sapnap feel even safer. “you can ask me for help, you know? you’re allowed to do that. i’m always here, even when i’m not i’m just a call away. i’ll drop anything if you’re not okay.” 

“i know i can, i know.” sapnap pressed himself deeper against dream, shutting his eyes tightly to stop himself from getting too emotional here. “i just feel so fucking guilty about it, that you’re wasting your time to help me do something that should be easy. it’s just homework i don’t know why i’m so dumb.” 

“helping you is not wasted time, never is.” dream let his fingers comb through sapnap’s thick black hair, finding his hair tie and gently pulling it out. “do you want me to get mad at you? it’s perfectly normal to have trouble doing things, you can’t just force yourself through them if you literally can’t take it. you’re not dumb, never have been.” he stroked his hand through sapnap’s hair, watching it flop back into place, the hair-tie sitting around dream’s wrist. 

“calling me an idiot is like your favourite passtime.” this was sapnap’s weak attempt of adding humour to the situation so he wouldn’t start crying in dream’s arms after a bad day. dream tucked some hair behind sapnap’s ear and sapnap averted his gaze immediately. he could feel his eyes beginning to sting already. 

“come on, nick. you know i’m kidding. i don’t mean it. you know what is dumb? you thinking i think you’re dumb.” dream mumbled quietly, fiddling with one of sapnap’s earrings and watching sapnap blink his eyes to try and stop himself from crying. “we can stay here as long as you want to, then i’m getting you to eat something and then we’re sitting down and finishing your homework.” 

“you weren’t doing anything important?” sapnap suddenly tilted his head up to look at dream, concerning he’d be taking up time he could be using to do something that benefitted himself. dream looked back at him, raising an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. they literally just had this talk. sapnap swallowed the lump in his throat and laid his head back down, frowning. “right. i’ll let you help me. sorry.” 

“don’t apologize for things you don’t need to apologize for,” dream fiddled with sapnap’s earring for a few more moments before he settled his arm back around him in a big hug. “if you don’t learn to take more breaks i’m going to keep coming into your room unannounced. but next time i’m just throwing you over my shoulder and fucking body slamming you into your bed.” dream chuckled when sapnap’s hand came up to clutch at his hoodie, clearly unbothered by the threat. 

“whatever dude, good luck getting past my defence.” sapnap let his eyes flutter closed, his eyelids were getting so heavy he couldn’t even pretend to be okay anymore. “tell me about your day?” he asked quietly, voice barely audible. 

“my day?” dream blinked a few times, tilting his head down to look at sapnap who had his eyes closed and the tiniest frown on his face. his head probably hurt really badly at this point, dream found himself frowning too.

“mhm…” sapnap weakly hummed out, he barely had the energy to keep his eyes open and was quickly losing the ability to speak. “what’dyoudo?” he slurred the words together because it was easier, and dream found himself holding him tighter, as if protectively. 

“um, okay, i woke up and went for a walk. then i had breakfast, and watched the second half of monster’s inc since it was on tv,” dream began to recall what he did today, his thumb subconsciously stroking at sapnap’s arm. “fed patches breakfast, cleaned her litterbox, played with her a bit, and then did some work.” he looked at his friend, peacefully dozing off on his chest. “i worked for a long time now that i think about it, then i ate lunch, read a few chapters of a book, went back to work and thought of you.” 

dream tilted his head down and kissed the warm skin of sapnap’s forehead. he smiled when sapnap snuggled further into his chest, grip on his hoodie easing up as he gradually fell more asleep. 

“i hadn’t seen you for a bit so i was worried, so i went to check up on you. and i was right, you fucker.” dream murmured softly, mostly to himself at this point. he caught himself drawing small circles against sapnap’s arm and he laughed lightly. “and after scolding you, here you are sleeping in my arms. you’re lucky i love you so much.” dream leaned his head back against the pillow slowly, sighing quietly.

he didn’t want to think about what could’ve happened if he wasn’t there for sapnap when he needed him. dream treasured this so much, he didn’t know what he’d do without sapnap. he hoped sapnap felt how important he was to him. 

dream had let his eyes shut, maybe he could get a little nap in. he might as well since he was trapped in place right now. just when he had dedicated himself to taking a nap, a small murmur caught his attention.

“love you too…” sapnap whispered, or at least dream thought he did. dream’s eyes flew back open and he hurriedly lowered his gaze to see sapnap sound asleep. either he was sleep talking or dream was just imagining his voice. 

dream shook his head, as if that would make it any better and he decided to just stare up at the ceiling to calm down. maybe he was more tired than he thought he was, and maybe he needed a break too. 

dream squeezed sapnap in his arms lightly, this time it was more about comforting himself than the younger. he buried his nose in sapnap’s hair and shut his eyes, exhaling lightly. it was fine, everything would be just fine. 

sapnap’s eyes fluttered weakly, he managed to pry one of them open to see he was pressed right up against dream’s neck. he smiled, just barely, and nuzzled his nose against the warmth of his skin.

it was definitely going to be okay. he had dream, and dream always made everything feel okay. he always, had dream. and dream had him. 

always.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did indeed write this because i was super stressed over homework and then i felt immediately better after sapnap got a big hug 
> 
> this is more of a platonic kinda fic, hug your friends, check up on them, take care of them kinda fic :) 
> 
> but i don’t mind if you see this as romantic! 
> 
> i don’t think i have to say this but sapnap is my comfort streamer so seeing him happy makes my brain go brrrrr ♡ !! 
> 
> ps. thank you sm for reading! i can’t even remember the last time i posted a fic to this site...maybe 2/3 years? sapnap supremacy for making me so attached i wrote this hehe


End file.
